Revolution Confession
by ButterNutBrit
Summary: America is overwhelmed with his current work and you are doing your best to help him. All the stress finally gets to him and he reverts back to his younger self from the Revolution. With no memory of his older self, you do your best to help him and make him feel at ease until he returns to his normal self. America/Revolution!AmericaxReader


***Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia, or any of its characters. Just the ideas and what I am writing.

***Pairing/Shipping: **America/Revolutionary!AmericaxReader

**Location:** White House(_Alfred's Business Room_)  
**Time:** 1754

"Ahhhhh, you are kidding me!" Alfred practically whined really loud when hanging up the phone and leaned back into his nice black, cushiony chair at his desk; hanging his head back for a few minutes. Then he leaned forward and put each hand on the side of his temples, slowly rubbing the oncoming throbbing headache that would sure become more apparent as the rest of the day dragged on. "What am I suppose to get accomplished if no one will listen!" He let out a low growl in anger.

"Is there anything I can do Mr. Jones?" You said smiling at him and standing right in front of his nice polished wooden desk, that actually looked clean and cleared of any clutter; for the time being.

Alfred kept his same position and only his eyes moved upward a little bit so he could focus on you as far as his eyes would let him. Those beautiful baby blues just made you want to hold him in your arms and tell him it would all be okay. Even though he was 25, you really couldn't tell from how he looked physically; which would be around 19 to anyone else's guess who didn't know who he was and the work he did for his own country. He just gave you a sweet smile, not wanting you to worry too much. So much was on his mind and he didn't want to burden you with anything; even though you tried to the same for him. He sighed, "It's nothing to worry about Ms._. They're always like this no matter what I say and try to do. It's just...you know the President. He wants National Security to rise a bit more and make customs a bit more of an inconvenience to those coming and going." He closed his eyes as he rubbed his temples again, trying to fight off the menacing migraine before continuing. "I think I need a quick break before making any more calls. Sound good?" He put his hands on his desk over one another and lifted his head beaming a massive smile for you and those enchanting eyes of his.

You couldn't help but smile back from the one he was giving you. "Alright. Maybe some Starbucks will give your brain a nice relief?"

"Hmmm, coffee might help. I am feeling a bit tired from all that paperwork last night. I don't think I slept a wink." He said chuckling a bit and standing up stretching out his body from sitting so long without moving much. "I know you must be ready since we've been at this since 6a.m. I know I am! I hate it that we had to miss lunch, especially since we're getting a bit more grief now from informing other nations of our security policy." He shook his head, clearing it so you both could enjoy your break. "Now then! Off we go." He walked around the desk and held out a arm for you to take so you both could walk to the private lounge for the White House staff.

You looked at it and waved him off. "Sweet, charming, but I don't think it'd look appropriate Mr. Jones. I am just your secretary after all." You said sweetly, trying not to hurt his feelings. He didn't like it when you told him no, to anything. So he tried his pitiful puppy dog eyes and you still refused. Bold and firm. But, you had to admit, he did look very professional in his black suit and shoes. Seeing him in those clothes wasn't common, but when he did, it'd make your head spin and do a double take; making you wonder if it's really your Alfred. Normally he just wore his regular khaki uniform and bomber jacket. But, here lately he's been wearing this attire more often.

"Alright then," he said in defeat, "maybe some other time." You both walked to his door and like a gentleman, he opened it for you and you both went out into the hallway and walked down the corridor.

People were busy everywhere. No one looked liked they had ever taken a break since the new policy was fixing to take effect. You both walked just a bit more down the hall and then turned into the lounge where the delicious smelling coffee was and Alfred decided to get you both some instead of you doing it. You noticed he had been acting a bit odd around you lately. Instead of you doing this or a few other things that your job required as his secretary, he had been doing them. You thought that maybe he was just trying to lighten your load, but then again, it is your job. But, it was sweet of him to be doing this for you; so you appreciated it even more.

You took the cup of coffee Alfred had brought over to you and took a nice long sip, "Mmmmm. This is so good. " Then your stomach growled, demanding food at once. You just looked down with an unimpressed face, "Oh shut it down there you aren't going to die yet." Then looked at Alfred who was giving you a smile and a small laugh; taking a sip of his coffee. "And what's so funny Mr. Jones? "

"Oh nothing. I just thought you had eaten a bear and didn't share it with me."

You gave him a small laugh from that. It did sound like a bear with all the noise it was making until you doused it with coffee to satisfy it for a little while. "Also, Mr. Jones, who else do we have left to call? I know you've practically called everyone."

"Just a few more and the one I know I'm dreading is England. He get so riled up about the littlest things. I think his age is finally getting to him. You know how old people like him are...senile and ornery." He cut you a smirk; he hated to call England about anything that involved National Security or politics in general. The country meetings were bad enough, but at least they saw each other in person instead of having them hang up on you when you had to call them.

You gave a small smile at him and you both finished your coffee and walked back to his business room.

"Okay, let's get this over with shall we? The hero here would like to call it day before he burns out and the states go flying out of orbit." He picked up his phone and began dialing numbers again.

You decided to sit in one of the chairs near his desk and watched him the whole time. With this assignment, there really was nothing else for you to do. He didn't want you away from him; and he didn't want to be alone on this either. So you happily accepted and just listened. You could tell he didn't like having to state the new policy to every nation he could get a hold of, and it usually ended with him making a sour face at the receiver. You knew he wanted to say his opinion, but he couldn't this time. The last call he made, and made sure it was last, was England. This wasn't going to go well at all.

"Hey, England. How are you today?" He asked, trying to sound all cheery and chirpy as usual. However, England had gotten wind of what was going on and soon started hounding Alfred about it. He had to hold the phone away from his ear or he would've gone deaf.

"You bloody wanker what do you mean new National Security restrictions?! Has your president finally lost the rest of his mind? Did you sneak him burgers and fries when no one was looking? Oh for the love of all your country has gotten more stupid by the term. Honestly, you blokes are getting more paranoid and unbelievable...". He was furious.

Alfred just kept holding the receiver out and gave you an unimpressed face; then when England had calmed down, he put it back to his ear. "I'm sorry England, but my boss says this is what's to be done and it's my duty to see it through. You know that! I don't have a choice. Everyone's going to have to abide by it whether they like it or not." England gave him one last rant and cursed him right before getting off the line. Alfred hung up the phone and planted his face right on his desk. Hitting it on the wood for a few seconds before letting it rest there and mumbling under his breath. "Thank God that's over with."

You were happy as well. Now that this was over with, you two could go on with other assignments. "I think you need a big dose of McDonald's right about now." You said, knowing he wouldn't pass up that opportunity. But, he was just mentally exhausted and you knew he'd just rather sleep.

He lifted his head a bit and smiled his class act grin for you. Those pearly whites only twinkled for you and no one else. "I have a better idea, I have a stash of food in my private lounge. Care to join me Ms. _?" He asked ever so sweetly and tiredly.

"Oh sure why not. Everyone's practically gone by now since it's past dark. And, I'm practically starving!"

You both got up, and walked through a door that was connected to his room and inside was a nicely decorated lounge. It looked like his office but no desk; just a nice soft looking sofa with a working kitchen and some real life plants. You sat on the couch while Alfred scrounged up some food for the both of you. His fridge was stuffed with microwave dinners and energy drinks. He did keep stock of water and a few healthy drinks; just in case you wanted something. He seemed to have something just for you and no one else. You did start to wonder if he had the same feelings for you as you did for him. But now was not the time to think about it. You wanted to get the day over with and hit the bed quickly. Dreamland was teasing your mind and you'd be darned if you were going to miss out.

"This is good!" You exclaimed biting into the dinner and placing it on the coffee table in front of you to take a sip of your drink. "Though, I must admit, I am starving; so anything would be good!"

"Hahahahahaha, I agree! If this food wasn't keeping my stomach occupied I think I would've eaten this table and couch by now."

For some reason, you glanced back and forth at Alfred and your food. He seemed to have something on his mind, other than the days task. However, he caught one of your glances and looked at you with his head tilted to the side some, with some noodles hanging out of his mouth. Oh how appealing.

"Something on your mind _?" He asked curiously after swallowing the noodles.

"Huh? Oh! Uhhh...no. Sorry, I was just wondering if your headache has finally gone away?" You managed to get out so you didn't feel so awkward.

He beamed a grin, "Well, it is now! I think all I needed was some food. Then again, with this kind of work, I think a permanent headache will always be in order."

You both finished your food and sipped your drinks and had a little conversation about what had been done today; just to make sure everything was covered.

"I'll be right back, I need to go to the ladies room. I hope that coffee we had earlier isn't going through me already!" You said with a light laughter and left Alfred all by his lonesome.

Right when the door shut he hung his head and smacked it. "Stupid, stupid, stupid! I feel like such a blabber mouth around her. Why can't I just tell her how I feel? I mean, yeah I like her more than a friend; we've been working together for over a year now and I don't know much about her personal life. Arrgh!" He put his elbows on his knees with his hands supporting his head. "Though...what if she doesn't feel the same way? I like working with her, but if she doesn't have the same feelings for me as I do for her...I don't want to ruin our working relationship either. What am I going to do?...huh?" Alfred's head started feeling fuzzy and dizzy; not knowing what was going on and soon it all went dark.

_If I can't even express my feelings for her then I'm no hero._

After finishing in the ladies room you came back to Alfred's lounge. When you opened the door, your eyes opened wide and you couldn't comprehend what was in front of you.

There, sitting in your Alfred's spot was Alfred, but a younger version of himself. Instead of wearing his glasses and business suite, he didn't have any glasses or his little ahoge; but a old revolution looking attire but no musket. He looked a bit confused himself, as if he had no idea how he got there and he just stared straight back at you with the same confused facial expression.

"Ummm...where am I? And who are you?" He asked curiously.

You quickly got into the room and shut the door behind you. Most of everyone was already gone but just in case, you didn't want anyone to see Alfred in his current state; or whoever this Alfred was. "I could ask you the same question. You look like my Alfred, but younger. Anyways, I'm _ _. But you can call me _." You smiled and slowly walked over to a nearby chair and sat in it. "Now...well it'd kind of hard to ask, but, erm." You were practically at a loss for words. Something just wasn't registering. "Why are you in a old military outfit?"

He looked at you and smiled, showing those bright baby blues. "Alright then _, I'm Alfred. Alfred F. Jones! And this here is my Revolutionary uniform. "

"Well then, nice to meet you Alfred, but why are you wearing it?" You really just couldn't get a grasp of it.

"Well, I'm in a war against that evil England. I want my freedom and he refuses to let me have it!" He practically yelled the last few words in the sentence, causing him to stand have fire in his eyes. "I want to be independent and he's just being too bossy and won't listen! So I'm going to show him I can be independent and not have to rely on him or give him his crummy over taxing ways!"

You just stared at him like he was giving a speech on the t.v. He must've realized he was almost shouting when he saw your reaction and sat back down on the couch feeling a bit embarrassed but proud he said it; and looked down towards the coffee table.

"Sorry, I-I-I just couldn't help it." He turned a little pink in the face. "I'm tired of him bossing me around, telling me what to do and not do and never listening to me. It's as though my voice carries no weight and I'm tired of it. I want the whole world to know that I'm not weak and can take care of myself."

You smiled at him, he was just too cute. "I can understand that. But, I'm still a bit confused. How old are you and where do you think you are right now?"

He looked at you as though you were the crazy one. "I'm 19, can't you tell? Also, I believe I'm in my own country fighting England, though how I ended up in this room is a big mystery."

"Do you know what year it is?"

"Of course! 1774. Why? Don't you know that?"

"Why do you think it's 1774?"

Now Alfred was just staring at you. "What other time period could it be? It's 1774."

Now you couldn't pass it up. This was your Alfred, but a younger version; fighting for your country's independence from Great Britain. So you wanted to know a bit more.

"Well, if it's 1774, what's been happening so far? Sorry, I live in a hole." You gestured all around you to the room.

He couldn't help but give a small laugh at this. "You must if you don't know what's been happening! Well...", he leaned back on the couch and looking down at the coffee table with his lips pursed before continuing. "Well, back in December I decided to dump all of Britain's tea into the toilet. Tax tea like that, bleh, that stuffs nasty anyways." He made a sour face and stuck out his tongue. "I know I'm close to winning, but it's such a pain!"

"Oh tea's not that bad is it?"

He just turned his head over and gave you a '_you have got to be kidding me_' look and turned his head back straight. "I rather drink tainted dirt that's been in a bottomless pit of a marsh."

You chuckled at that. Even though your Alfred was still the same way, you at least knew which period in the Revolution he was in. Close to the end, but still had a long ways to go, mentally and physically. How does he do it?

It was getting later in the night and you two were suppose to report to the president about the days task. However, the current situation posed a problem; the person sitting in front of you. He had no idea what time period he was in and couldn't be left on his own. What on earth could you do? You really didn't know where he lived, but you felt strange thinking of him staying with you.

"Well, it's getting late and I need to get you somewhere where you can stay and be safe until you return to...yourself."

"Myself", he repeated, gazing off into space.

"Yes. Now, if you'll come with me, we can go talk to the President about this matter." You said standing up and walking over next to him; extending a hand for him to take so you both may go figure this not so little matter out.

His head snapped up to attention and looked at you with wide blue eyes. "President? Who's he?" He obviously wasn't paying much attention when you mentioned that word earlier.

"He's the one who runs you, err, well, the nation you are."

"Really? Wow, so when does my nation start having one? Is he like a king or something? Not like England I hope?" He really wasn't sure where to put his mind.

"Well, you'll just have to wait and see in your time now won't you?" You gave him a wink and smiled. "But, the President only takes office in this big place for 4 years. Then another election occurs and the people vote on who they want as their representitive."

His eyes grew wide and shined like the sky. You could tell he already knew he was going to win the war he was in, but it would take more time to get from his past to the present.

"Now then, let's go. I'd like to get some sleep this century some time," you teased and Alfred took your hand and you both walked through the corridors and found the oval office where the Big G was.

Security was everywhere and you flashed your badge at them; most of them were giving Alfred a quizzical look because of his appearance. But no one questioned you; figuring he was doing something strange as usual. One of the security guards let you both in where the President was signing papers. When he looked up, you could tell he was a bit surprised to see Alfred in his state.

He raised an eyebrow, "I know I'm going to regret this, but, Alfred...why on Earth are you wearing that?" Pointing to the old uniform with his pen. "Have you finally lost it after today?"

Alfred took his hand and pulled at the shirt on him looking at it then the President.

"Mr. President," you said as you both walked towards his desk, "I have no idea what happened to him. One minute we were in his lounge eating, I left for a brief moment and when I came back...he was this." You finished, moving your hands around Alfred like you were showcasing him off. "He thinks he's back in 1774 right after the Boston Tea Party incident. He has no idea what time period he's in and, of course, no idea what a President is. Though I explained in minor details of course. It's like he's his younger self with no memories of the here and now."

"I see. Does anyone else here know of this?"

"No. But a few gave him a quizzical look while we were passing by. What should we do?"

"Well, we can't have him running about in his state. The modern world would be to strange for him by himself. " The President just kept looking at Alfred, wondering what actually happened to him. "I know this may sound a bit unprofessional from your viewpoint, but since you're his secretary and you both work close together, I believe he should stay with you until he's back to normal. And by that, I mean, don't come back to work until then. We'll be fine on our own."

You looked at Alfred who was looking around the room; marveling at everything and rubbing his hands gently on them. "Understood. We also did get to finish the assignment for today on the National Security before this happened. "

"Good, glad to hear it. I think he's been giving himself too much work, or something's on his mind that's bothering him so much he "magically" reverted back to this. I hope it's not permanent. That would be a problem."

"Right. I'll take him back now and keep you posted on any progress he makes."

The President nodded and you both walk out of the office and out of the White House.

"So that was the President huh?"

"Sure was. The most powerful man in the world."

Alfred stepped in front of you with both hands in front of him like a little kid who wanted candy. "D-d-d-did you say THE most powerful man on the planet?!"

"Yep."

"That is SO cool!" He squealed with excitement.

You laughed and when he turned around to notice all the buildings and cars that went by, he felt a little odd. "What are those? They go really fast!"

"Oh those? They're cars."

"What are they for? And how are they moving?!"

"They're for us people to get around in. Much faster than a horse and buggy and more convenient. They get us where we need or want to go. I have one too. Which is how we're getting to my place until you get back to normal."

He was ecstatic in this new environment. When you both got to your car, he was checking it out from back to front and side to side; exploring every detail of it without leaving a missed spot.

"This is very interesting! When are these going to be made so I can use them?!"

"Ohhhh...you'll have to wait for that one as well. Spoilers you know." You opened the car door for him and it was like he was in paradise. He got in a sat down; and also checking everything else out.

You got in the driver side and buckled yourself in, but not before doing the same to him.

"What are these for?"

"For your protection and mine. And it's against the law to drive without wearing a seatbelt. "

"Sooo~, they're like some kind of protector? Like a hero?"

You started the car and smiled at him in the dark. "Exactly."

As you drove home he asked more questions about absolutely everything. From the pavement on the road, the concrete on the sides, lights on the buildings, lights at the intersections; everything. You finally pulled into the parking lot that is for your apartment building and pulled into a parking spot.

"Alright, we're here; well, we have to go inside to get there." You chuckled and got out of the car and he did the same.

Walking in through the door you pushed the button for the elevator and he asked more questions about it as well. You answered all his questions to the best of your ability, but left out major spoilers for him; which, he did not like and made a pouting face from time to time at you. He really was downright cute when he pouted.

You got to your apartment, put the key in and opened the door. He ran around inside, full of energy, and checked everything out; still asking questions. You wanted to keep answering them, but you were just so mentally exhausted.

"Okay, okay. I know all this excites you, and I'll be happy to answer all your questions as best as I can. But, for now, please, I really need some sleep. I'm just too exhausted from the day and I'd love to get in a fight with my bed get some sleep."

He turned around from what he was looking at, "Oh, okay. Um...where will I be sleeping?"

"Right. I have an extra bedroom you can sleep in. It's right near mine. Though, if you need anything, the kitchen is that way, bathroom over there and you can help yourself to anything. Just please...don't set anything on fire and for the love of God don't leave okay?" You said rubbing your forehead from all the exhaustion you had.

"You got it! Since it's dark, and I'm not actually hungry, I think I'll just hit the hay. I do have a question; silly as it may sound. But, you wouldn't happen to have any night clothes would you? Otherwise, I'll have to sleep naked since I don't want to wear this outfit to sleep in."

You turned a bit pink for having such a thought and nodded. "Yeah, I do actually, in the spare bedroom you'll be taking up residence in. My cousin stays here with me when he's on business. You should be able to fit his clothes just fine."

You took him to his room and found him some night clothes, along with some clothes he could wear during the day. "Alright, here you go. Try these on and if they fit, have at it. Unless the building is on fire, don't wake me up." You left the curious Alfred alone in the room to try on his new attire and went into your room and collapsed on the bed in your work clothes.

You slept like a baby and had strange dreams of what the Revolutionary war would be like and Alfred fighting to become independent. It was a little bit after noon when you woke up sprawled out on your bed; drool soaking the spot you had stayed in all night. You wiped your mouth off with the covers and eyed the room; thinking it was all a dream til you heard the fire alarm going off and sprang out of bed and into the living room where Alfred was taking it apart to figure out what it was.

"What are you doing?!" You yelled at him. Your hair was sticking out in every direction like a cave woman's and he just turned to look at you with those innocent eyes.

"Ooops, sorry. I got curious because there was a red light that was blinking once in a while. So I thought I'd check it out."

"Oh. Let me have it." You said and took the battery out and placed it in a drawer. "There, now have at it. I'm going to shower and we can go get some food so you can see what this place looks like during the day okay?"

He beamed a massive grin, "Okay!" And went back to work figuring out what the alarm was for while you went and showered.

When you were done, you came out wearing a skirt that fit your curves and a nice shirt to go with it; short heels for shoe included. Alfred was lying on the comfy couch and when he noticed how nicely dressed you were, his eyes grew wide.

"Oh wow! You look so pretty!" He said with the brightest smile.

You flushed a little and beamed a grin at him, "And you look comfy yourself. I see my cousins clothes do fit you good. Now, how about some food? I know you'll love it since the other you eats there all the time."

He bounced off the couch, getting up to his feet. "I sure am! And, what place is it that the other me likes?"

"Ohhh, you'll see." You smiled and both of you walked out and instead of using the car, you just walked to your destination; since it wasn't too far from your place.

When you arrived, Alfred just stared at it a bit confused. "McDonalds? What is it?"

You just laughed. "It's a burger joint basically. You can get breakfast and lunch here. Come on, I'll show you!" You pulled him by the arm and dragged him inside since he couldn't stop staring at it like it was a alien from another world.

"Ohhhhh, this is nice!"

"I told you. Now, since we're a little late for the morning breakfast, you'll have to eat lunch. Care to look at the menu?"

"Mmm, how about...," he couldn't really decide since there was just so many things to choose from.

You watched him look at the whole menu and you could tell he really had no clue on what he wanted.

"How about I order for you? "

"That sounds great! Since I'm sure you know what the other m likes." He said cheerily.

"You got it!" You ordered for the both of you and when your food was ready, you both sat at a booth in the corner so you could see the whole establishment from there.

Alfred unwrapped his food and sniffed it, wondering if it was going to eat him before he ate it. "...this is a burger?"

You nodded while eating your food.

"...is it really edible?"

"...try it. If you eat it and live then it is." You replied with a straight face.

He looked at you with wide eyes as though you were serious.

"I'm kidding! Eat it before it decides to eat you!"

He took a bite and hearts came flying out of his head. You could tell he loved it.

"Oh this is soooooo gooooooooood! Why I...I...I could live off of these forever!" He said practically swallowing it and then taking a large sip of his shake; practically melting at it's sweet flavor. "I think I'll eat these for the rest of my life! Err, well...when they're invented. Hahahahahaa. Oh, wow, I can't believe my older self lives off of these. Well, I can't blame him, they are delicious!"

You smiled at how happy he was, sure he was still Alfred, but not _your_ Alfred. You watched him eat more burgers and swallow his drinks down. You still have feelings for him, but seeing his younger self, just seemed to make you more aware of how much you missed _your_ Alfred. You didn't know how this happened, but you didn't know how it would reverse itself either.

Alfred finally finished his food and rubbed his belly; now full and content. He saw you watching him, but you had a bit of a sad face. "Hey, you alright?"

"Huh? Me?" You finally snapped out of it. "Oh, no, just thinking. Finally get your fill?"

He nodded with approval. "You bet I did!"

"Alright then. How about I show you around this big city?"

"Yes! I can't wait to see how much different things are compared to my time, though I'm sure there's a lot!" He said with the most enthusiasm ever.

You let out a laugh and both walked out. You took him around, showing him the different shops and cafes that were there. He was just so amazed and it did feel a bit strange for him; since he'd never seen anything like them before. The towering buildings and paved road. You had to stop him a few times so he wouldn't get run over in the street.

"Alfred!" You said grabbing the back of his shirt collar. "You can't just walk out into a street like that! You could get ran over!" You sounded like a mother hen but you didn't need him to get all banged up either.

"I'm sorry. I keep forgetting I guess. I just can't help it! It's so big and I want to explore as much as I can!" He was curious and you could see it in his face.

Hours had passed and the sun was setting. He wanted to keep seeing the whole city, but you insisted that you both take it one day at a time and get some rest; you really were worn out from all that walking and talking; and trying to not to let him get killed from walking in a street. So, after dragging him back to your apartment after a nice long day, he hugged you tightly before going in.

"What was that for?" You said while he was still hugging you.

"Just a thank you for showing me so much today! I really can't wait til my time gets this far so I can experience it more!" He stepped back from you and had both of his hands on your shoulders; beaming his bright blues deep into your eyes. " And what's best, is that I'll have you to share it with!"

"W-we-well it was no problem! I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." You were a bit flushed in the face from him saying that. This Alfred seemed a bit more direct with his emotions than your Alfred.

He had a massive smile and you both entered your apartment and had dinner then slept until the next morning. For the whole week you took him out to some place different every day. You made sure he saw a lot in each day; but kept a super close eye on him so he wouldn't wander off. After the third day he was practically glued to your hip. Even though he wanted to run off when he saw something new and interesting, he waited for you so you both could go. He loved seeing the zoo; with all the different animals there making a lot of sounds. You even decided to take him to the Smithsonian and to see a few monuments. On the sixth day you two were sitting in a park, under some blossoming cherry trees that could see a Thomas Jefferson monument. It was nice and cool out with a gentle breeze; and no one was around to bother either of you.

"Hey, _ can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well, I was just wondering, if the other me and you do stuff like this any? I mean, what do I actually do in this time?"

You sat there and smiled, still looking forward at the water. "No, well, not really. I'm just your secretary so we just keep it business related mostly. You do a lot of work that deals with national stuff of course, and I just help try to lighten your load. Though there's always a load that's heavy no matter how many people are working it."

"So all work and no play? That's not any fun." he looked down and made a sour face at the thought.

You laughed and he just looked at you. "Oh I'm sure you have fun, but I don't know much about your personal life outside of business. I mean, we've really never got that close I guess. " Now you felt a little bad because you were having such fun with this Alfred and never had any with the Alfred you cared for.

Alfred furrowed his eyebrows. "Well that's not right! How can the older me not want to hang out with you when you're just so cute?!" He blurted out and covered his mouth turning a bit red himself for letting that slip.

You turned and looked at him, shocked. Now you both felt a bit awkward.

"Ahhh...well...er." Is all you could get out.

"I'm sorry. I d-d-didn't mean to blurt that out. But it's true! I've had a great time hanging out with you this week and I don't see how the other me can't see it! Maybe when I get older I'm just too shy or stupid." He kept his face towards you but looked away with a pouting face.

You smiled. "Maybe the older you hasn't thought about it since the only time we see one another is at work? I know we work close together, but it's not something you want to get 'too' involved in personally."

"Well...what do _you_ think of me?"

You really didn't know how to answer him. All you could do is look at him and he felt worse; thinking you didn't like him at all.

"I don't mean it like that. I do like you. You sweet and fun, and cute yourself because everything is new to you here." You smiled weakly, not knowing exactly what to say to make him believe you.

"Well,...why don't you come back with me? I know I could have more fun with you than my older self if he's not paying you any attention."

You laughed a sigh. "I don't think that's possible sweetie. I'm needed _here_, I would be of no use back in your time. And, besides, how am I suppose to get back there exactly?"

He thought for a moment because he hadn't thought of that himself. "Well...good point. I don't even know how I got here in the first place." He had a thoughtful look on his face and you could see he was thinking things out.

"You need to worry about your time and what's going on there, and not me in the future you're going to have one day." You put a hand on his shoulder looking him in the eyes. "You deal with your time and I'll deal with mine. Okay?"

He hung his head feeling like a fool.

"Come on, don't give me that look." You bent down and place your head on his. You couldn't help it, he was just a little cutie pie. When you put your forehead on his he lifted his and gave you a nice soft kiss before you backed away and turned around facing the water in shock. You were not expecting that.

He looked hurt when you pulled back and looked at him. "So, I guess it's all fun and games, right?"

"What are you talking about?" You said still not facing him; trying to figure out your own confused feelings.

"I mean, you're a wonderful and amazing woman. You know so much and I feel like I know so little. I know it's only because of the time era difference, but, just this whole week with you I've had more fun than I can remember since the War for Independence started. How can the older me not see that? Or remember it for that fact. He doesn't deserve you like I do. At least I would appreciate you a whole lot more and spend time outside of work with you." By now he had tears in his eyes and practically sobbing. "But, I know I can't take you back with me. It's just i-i-im-mpossible. It's not fair, not fair at all." He let out little whimpers here and there trying to keep himself from bawling anymore than he already was.

You were still a bit shocked. Even though you got to know your Alfred's younger self, you wondered if the older one would remember all that's happened this week and feel the same way. So you turned around and went to him and stood him up and hugged him tightly while he cried into your shoulder; his arms around your back holding on. You never knew he could be so emotional in this way. At least, not the Alfred you knew. You started to take one hand and stroke his hair, cooing him and trying to calm him down.

"Nothing in life is ever really fair is it?" You said soothingly as he clinged to you. But, you did start to wonder if something like this had been on your Alfred's mind. Aside from work related stuff, he just seemed to gaze at you more often than in the past. And every time you asked him if he was okay or having something on his mind he'd snap out of it like nothing was ever there to begin with.

After a little while he started to calm down and you pulled him away from you just a little bit, he was still hanging on to you like he never wanted to let you go, and you just looked down into his beautiful eyes that held those sparkling tears and a red face from crying. "Hey now, how about we go home, hm? "

He just made a pitiful face staring up at you, like he was fixing to fall to pieces and even super glue couldn't bring him back to hold together and nodded. He finally let go and started to follow behind you as you walked in the direction of your apartment.

"H-hey, _, c-c-can I ask you one last question?" He said sniffling and wiping his nose with his shirt sleeve.

"Yeah, sure. What is it?" You said not turning around.

"...do you like me, the older me, more than just a friend? I m-mean, well...someone you wouldn't mind being with for the rest of your life?"

You stopped and turned partially around to look at him. There were so many times you wanted to tell your Alfred how you felt about him, but you just couldn't get up the courage to do so. You thought for a moment before sighing and turning around. "Yeah."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"...because I could never find the courage myself to tell him. I didn't know if he had the same feelings as I did and didn't want to ruin our work relationship if he didn't like me back."

Silence.

"I guess, I'm afraid of losing him if I feel that way about him and he doesn't feel that way about me. I don't know what I'd do if I lost him. Though, I feel like I've lost a part of him already. No offense to you, but, I do miss my Alfred...a lot." You wrapped your hands around yourself feeling a bit chilled.

He smiled. "Well, I'm sure the older me does. And if he doesn't, then shame on him. I know it'll be a long time before I get to see you in my time, but it'll be worth the wait. And when I do, I won't let you go, ever."

Before you could say anything in response you turned around and saw your Alfred standing there, in his work suite and shoes, with a loving smile on his face. The sun was hitting the back of him, making him seem like he was glowing with love. You just stared, awestrucked.

Since neither of you seemed to be speaking, Alfred, your Alfred, decided to go first. "So, you feel like that about me hm?" He started to walk over to you and took his coat off, placing it around you to keep you warm and whispered in your ear, "I feel the same way."

You could tell he did, from the way he acted and from the love in his eyes and tone in his voice. He leaned down next to your face and you both kissed one another softly. You smiled when your lips parted and both of you turned back to walk home feeling accomplished for the first time in ages and knowing your relationship was going to get a lot better from here on out.

**Location:** West Potomac Park  
**Ending Time:** 1814

_I told you I'd wait for you._


End file.
